Episode 2 (First Steps)
<< Episode 1 Episode 3 >> Episode N°2 – First Steps After a few misadventures, you can finally discover a bit more about this world. What is Eldarya? What does the Guard of El do? Will you find your place? Summary Guardian's thoughts grow more and more dark as the hours pass by; she has no idea how long it has been since Jamon had thrown her in the cell. Tears forming in her eyes, she hears a jingling sound from outside the cell. As the lock clicks open, she looks to see who has come to her rescue: a masked man, who looms in front of Guardian while saying nothing. The masked man steps out of the way to let Guardian out of the cell. Despite his ominous presence, Guardian trusts him since he is the most normal looking being she has met so far. When Guardian asks if she can really leave, the masked man puts a finger over where his mouth should be. This gesture leads Guardian to believe that he is going against Miiko's orders. She nods her agreement that she will be quiet, not wanting her one ally to get in trouble while also eagerly awaiting her departure from her dark and miserable prison. After taking a few steps out of the cell, she searches the immediate area in case a trap had been set. Once she confirms that there are none, she turns around to thank the masked man only to see that he has disappeared. Alone once again, Guardian thinks through her options of escape, quickly surmising that the safest and best way would be to climb the giant staircase. Partway through her journey, she walks into a room that she glanced over on her way down. The room connects with the rest of the stairwell and contains water and various flowers. While she admires the beautiful decor, she cannot help but feel worried. Still, she continues upward, eventually finding herself in huge room, doors embedded in its walls. Drenched in sweat, she wonders if she should go left, up a flight of stairs situated across from her, or try one of the doors to her right. (Go left) Finding herself in long hallway, Guardian notes the warmer color palette, a stark contrast to the rest of the mysterious place she has found herself in. Distracted by the new scenery, she fails to notice that someone is in her way. She bumps into them so hard that she falls to the floor. A black-haired man with an eyepatch looms over her while licking his lips and commenting on her delicious smell. Alarmed, Guardian cries out for him not to touch her, then pushes him away. She rushes back along the path she had just walked down while the eyepatched man yells after her. Upon returning to the room full of doors, she notices another figure on top of the staircase across from her. Seeing some pillars, she immediately goes to hide behind one of them. Thankfully, the man did not notice her and continues on his way. (Go up the stairs) Meet Valkyon (Go right) You arrive in a room full of weapons, shield and other stuff and a enormous pit of burning coals. The room was a dead end After her close calls, she dryly comments about how she cannot seem to make one move without bumping into someone, making the job of escape that much harder. Picking a door at random, she walks into a room furnished with tables, shelves, and assorted equipment she does not recognize. What she does recognize are the miscellaneous morsels of food that populate the room. At that moment, her stomach begins to grumble. With a start, Guardian realizes just how hungry she is. (Take some food) As she reaches towards a loaf of bread, a blue-haired man with pointed ears grabs her outstretched arm. He mocks her thwarted attempt at stealing a bite to eat. While Guardian desperately tries to convince the man that she was not doing what he says, she notices his pointy ears and wonders if she had eaten one of the mushrooms instead of merely walking over them. (Don't touch anything) ((To be added.)) The blue-haired man asks her what she is doing here. Before Guardian can respond, Miiko suddenly appears with three other men following behind her: the two men from earlier and one with a large horn coming out of his head. The horned man asks about the commotion to which Miiko responds that the human appeared in the Crystal Room and is now taking away their rations. Guardian retorts that she has stolen nothing. If Guardian did try to take something, the blue-haired man points out her attempted theft and she admits that she wanted to take it. Miiko accuses Guardian of stealing milk as well as bread, which Guardian denies. After the blue-haired man restates his point, the eyepatched man speaks up. Apparently, the thief was a young boy that lives in the Refuge and the reason he was here was to inform about his findings. As Miiko starts to vacillate on her earlier accusation, one of the other men— a silver-haired one— reports that the Alchemy Lab had been broken into and one of its supplies was missing: a Dragon's tear. Miiko again accuses Guardian, who points out that she does not know what that object is. Disregarding her protests, Miiko orders her to be placed back in her cell. Frustrated, Guardian tries to get Miiko to see reason. Thankfully, the horned man steps in and supports Guardian's attempts. Miiko concedes and the horned man reassures Guardian that they will listen. Intimidated by everyone's stares at first, Guardian eventually gets into the circumstances that led her to this place. After Miiko asks if Guardian was directly transported to the Crystal Room, Guardian confirms her question. Shocked, Miiko exclaims that that room is protected and thus impossible to access through magic. The eyepatched man sides with Guardian's explanation, but Guardian just wants head back home. The blue-haired man informs Guardian that such a feat is impossible as the circle she used only go in one direction. Miiko decides to leave Guardian imprisoned until they figure out a way to send her home. Jamon walks towards Guardian who reflexively steps away from him and vehemently opposes the order. At this moment, the silver-haired man inquires her about how she escaped. The blue-haired man wonders about this as well, given Guardian's denials about knowing anything. Everyone becomes stunned when she reveals that a masked man released her. Miiko quickly orders Jamon to look for the man with her. Guardian's hopes that this means she will not be imprisoned again are dashed when Miiko tells one of the others to lock her up. Before the eyepatched man follows Miiko, Jamon, and the silver-haired man out of the room, he turns to the horned man standing behind Guardian. He was not able to retrieve the stolen rations yet, so he assumes that Kero can do it in his place. Kero— the horned man— points out that that is the eyepatched man's responsibility. The eyepatched man shrugs off the suggestion and continues on his way, leaving the horned man displeased. The blue-haired man also leaves to take inventory of the Alchemy Lab in case something else has been stolen. Now alone, Kero hesitantly suggests that Guardian follows him back to the cells. Guardian repeats her protests. Kero comes up with a solution: if she can help him find the rations, it is possible that might change Miiko's mind. Grateful for anything to get her out of being imprisoned again, she accepts his offer. As they search for the stolen food, Guardian notes Kero's kinder nature and decides to use this time to ask about the world she has found herself in. She learns that this world is called Eldayra, a world where creatures who are mythical on Earth exist and prosper. The Guard of El oversees the various lands and creatures and makes sure that the magic present in this world stays stable. Furthermore, the Guard is split into four factions with each faction representing a specific characteristic; Obsidian Guard members focus on fighting skills with Valkyon as their leader; Shadow Guard members are adapt at stealth with Nevra as their leader; Absynthe Guard members deal with alchemy and the production of potions with Ezarel as their leader; and the Light Guard oversees the other three guards and makes sure that everything runs smoothly. Keroshane himself is part of the Light Guard and runs the Library while Jamon oversees security. Guardian feels like she now knows everything there is to know about Eldarya. This comment earns her a stern reprimand from Keroshane who points out that the history of Eldarya is far more vast and complex than he can possibly teach in one sitting. Keroshane realizes that he does not know Guardian's name. Guardian pokes fun at this by reminding him of her "criminal" status to which Keroshane hurriedly apologizes for; after all, they are just doing their job. Guardian reassures him that she understands their position and introduces herself. Keroshane compliments her name and gestures for her to follow him, advising her that she should stay close so as not to get lost. After a fruitless search around Headquarters, Keroshane leads Guardian to the Refuge of El, thinking that the kid hid the rations there. Sure enough, Guardian finds the bread underneath some bushes. Keroshane compliments Guardian on her sharp eyes. A moments contemplation later, Keroshane breaks off a bit of bread and places it where the loaf was. He asks Guardian to keep this a secret which Guardian agrees, though she doubts that Miiko would believe her even if she did tell. On their way back, Guardian inquires about the Refuge. Keroshane explains that its a village where people— who have come under hard times— go in order to receive guidance until the time comes when they can support themselves. Remembering his previous explanations of the Guard, Guardian asks him if there is a war. Keroshane tentatively corrects her assumption while hinting that there is a major conflict the Guard is embroiled in. Arriving at Headquarters, Keroshane and Guardian bring the bread back to the pantry. Guardian hesitantly asks Keroshane to help her get back home. Keroshane apologizes, repeating what Ezarel said before about the circles going one way. Despairing, Guardian implores Keroshane to think of something, but unfortunately, he cannot. Ezarel shows up at that moment. The question he was about to ask Keroshane teeters off when he spots Guardian. Misinterpreting the situation, he grins and tells Guardian that she is going to be in trouble. Keroshane hurriedly informs Ezarel that Guardian helped him and was able to find the ration herself. He blurts out a temporary solution to Guardian's problem; she could stay in the Refuge or become a Guard member until they can figure out a way to return her home. However, convincing Miiko will not be easy so he asks for Ezarel's help. Ezarel agrees to help on one condition: Keroshane has to give Ezarel his rations of honey and cookies. Keroshane accepts the deal with some reluctance. Guardian thanks them both for their support, but Ezarel reminds her that the hardest part has yet to pass; after all, Miiko could very well dismiss the idea and have her locked back up in the cell. Dismayed by this show of pessimism, she nonetheless follows Keroshane and Ezarel. Along the way, Guardian notices Ezarel's thinly veiled amusement and Keroshane's growing apprehension. Her own unease twists her stomach into knots as they get closer and closer to their destination. In the Crystal Room, Miiko, Valkyon, and Nevra are already there with someone Guardian has not met yet. They appear to be in the middle of a heated conversation; another man- this one with blond-black hair named Leiftan- was able to chase away a security threat. Nevra and Miiko angrily lambast the perpetrator for endangering everyone. Miiko informs Leiftan to go to the inferiority to make sure he is unhurt despite his reassurances that he is completely fine. Just as he is about to walk out the door, Miiko notices Guardian. Valkyon and Nevra do as well, the latter smiling at her, the former remaining neutral. Leiftan looks at Guardian in surprise, though she notes that everyone she meets seems to do have that exact same reaction. Irritated by her appearance, Miiko demands to know why she still has not been placed back in her cell. As Guardian begins to defend herself, Keroshane stammers out his earlier idea. Even more annoyed, the blue fire from Miiko's staff leaps to her free hand yet again. While Keroshane shrinks into himself, he still continues to expand upon his reasoning; Guardian is nice and it would be a waste to shut up an extra pair of helping hands. Miiko deflects this, pointing out that he thinks everyone is nice. As Keroshane runs out of arguments, he glances at Ezarel to back him up. Despite their deal, however, Ezarel does nothing, apparently deciding to enjoy this spectacle. Leiftan steps in to help, instead. He asks Miiko to give Guardian a chance as its entirely possible she might surprise them. Nevra agrees, adding that she is pretty cute. Valkyon points out that she could be used as bait, which makes Guardian nervous. Ezarel adds that if she turns out to be a disappointment, they could also ditch when they want. Keroshane stammers the beginnings of a protest while Guardian wonders to herself if they have forgotten that she is still standing in the same room as them. Exasperated by their insistent, she lets Guardian stay. Miiko states that from now on, Guardian is their responsibility and she will not listen to any complaints. As she leaves, Ezarel stares after Miiko in surprise before realizing what Miiko said. As Valkyon, Nevra, and Ezarel talk among themselves, Guardian asks them to enlighten her about what just happened. Ezarel tells her that Miiko, essentially, ordered the three of them to take care of her and that she will join one of the Guards. The prospect of work does not thrill Guardian; she just wants to go back home. Upon realizing that she is stuck in an unknown world with complete strangers, she wonders uneasily about what will happen to her. Outfit This episode does not have any new outfits. Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode2 Illustration-Valkyon.png|Meet Valkyon Episode2 Illustration-Nevra.png|Meet Nevra Episode2 Illustration-EzarelGuardian.png|Meet Ezarel Official Episode Guide Episode Guide CONTENTS C H A P T E R I - Survival C H A P T E R II - Goodwill C H A P T E R III - A new future CONTENTS During this episode, you are able to unlock 3 different memory illustrations, with two per game! Which depended on your answer choices, as well as with certain other criteria we will keep a secret... After all the future of the world depends on the preservation of a good secret. The memory illustrations in this episode are not mandatory. Resume of the previous journal entry: Your only mistake up until now? Having set foot in a circle of mushrooms... And since then, everything is going terribly wrong. You were transported into another world and thrown in a cell by a fox girl. ---- • CHAPTER I • Survival After being locked into a cell by Jamon, you find yourself all alone in the world of Eldarya. That is, until someone comes to set you free... It’s a man wearing a mask, but he has a reassuring aura to him. Unfortunately, he vanishes before you have the time to tell him thank you. ♦ Find an exit and escape. You have gone up some long stairs and you have your first “dialogue choice” in your Eldarya story. Indeed, the « dialogue choices » are opportunities to discover all the facets of the story. They will allow you to: win or lose L’oM with the characters of the game, receive or miss a story illustration and many other things. Your choices are then very important! Depending on your choices, you will meet one or two characters. /!\ Attention /!\ In this part of the story, you can only unlock one memory illustration. You will need to do a replay to receive the second. You end up in the Pantry where you will meet a new character. (The second illustration can be unlocked here and missed if you choose the wrong dialogue choice.) This rude elf accompanied by the fox girl is your greatest misfortune. She immediately wishes to send you back to your cell for the "theft of rations". You end up being able to explain your situation and disclose that it was a masked man who freed you. Everyone is in shock! Ultimately, everyone is too concentrated on the masked man that Miiko forgets to mention the pris... Luckily, Keroshane is there to help you and proposes an alternative solution that’s more "gentle". ---- • CHAPTER II • Goodwill ♦ Find the hidden rations in the village with Kero. You will have to accompany Keroshane to HQ to help him find the missing rations that you are being accused of stealing. During your walk in direction of the Refuge of El, Keroshane talks to you about the Guard itself and all the parts that are incorporated. Miiko is the leader of the Light Guard, her members are responsible for the Guard of El. Ezarel is the leader of the Absynthe Guard, he specializes in Alchemy and potion preparation. Nevra is the leader of the Shadow Guard, he specializes in "Information"... Valkyon is the leader of the Obsidian Guard, he specializes in combat and is a symbol of strength. Now that you know more about Eldarya and the Guard of El, Kero will accompany you in the HQ gardens. You have a short walk before you arrive in the Refuge of El. Once you have the missing bread, you must return inside the HQ. ---- • CHAPTER III • A new future ♦ Return to the Pantry to drop off the rations. You will drop off the rations with Keroshane and find yourself meeting this elf again, obviously very eager to catch you red-handed. After talking with him, he accepts to plead your case; you will need to go see Miiko. ♦ Go to the Crystal Room to find Miiko Here you are! You’re now in front of Miiko, who is very angry... Even though everyone is taking your defense, she doesn’t budge: You’ll be going to the prison cells! Eventually, you manage to make her see reason. From now on, you will be a member of Headquarters and work for the Guard. ---- That’s all for this journal entry! See you for episode 3! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Guardian | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- Keroshane | anB = }} Trivia *In this episode we meet Ezarel, Nevra, Valkyon, Ykhar, Keroshane, Leiftan and Ashkore. Category:Index Category:Episode